


Panic Room

by Apollynos



Series: Madness [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angel Laurent, Angel/Demon AU, Angst, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Triggers, Trust Issues, based on a rpg, darkfiction, has nothing in common with the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: >>"I don't understand you... Sometimes, you are so quite and peaceful, you're so true in your mind and than, there are times, where you are so loud and mad... I can't handle this", Laurent said and looked at Damen. There was no light inside the blue eyes, he looked so hurt and anxious. Damens heart broke at this sight."Tell me what you hear so I can help you, please. I don't want to see you like this. I don't want you to be anxious because of me", Damen begged him, his eyes spoke the truth and Laurent knew, he meant it like he said it. But there is still this other voice...<<





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Heyu x3
> 
> My first Damen x Laurent FF :D This Idea came up while I talk to my friend and I didn't get it out of my mind, so here is the first chapter of this idea ~ :D  
> The story is based on a rpg another friend and I had (we were inspired by the angel!camp AU from the supernatural fandom and wrote this as a Hetalia RPG... now its Captive Prince... Time changes fast xD jk.)
> 
> Hope you like the first chapter of this... dark fanfiction x3  
> ***
> 
> Explicite Trigger Warning:  
> Mention of child abuse!  
> Mention of physical violent abuse!
> 
> ***
> 
> >>Quote and Thoughts<<  
> "Speak"
> 
> :) Enjoy!

>>Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors<<  
My Demons, Starset

It was one of those nights when Laurent woke up from a nightmare. He sat up in his bed and pulling his legs closer to his body, he wrapped his slender arms around them, tries to proctet himself. He laid his chin on his arm and closed his eyes. He tries to calm himself down, while he could hear the voices again in his head.  
Those disgusting thoughts.  
Those disgusting feelings.

And it got closer and closer.

Alarmed, he startled and looked at the room door with anxious glassy eyes.

He was almost there. In a moment he would come through this door. Laurent repeated those terrifying thoughts in his head, over and over again.  
Trembling he stood up from his bed and sat down on the floor, next to his bedside table, hoping he would simply stay undiscovered when he came into his room, even though he knew it was just a wishful thought.

It was getting louder in his head now.  
He had to be close. Tensley Laurent looked up and could only watch how the door handle moved down. Slowly the wooden door opened and let through a weak beam of the warm light.

And there he stood.  
His Uncle.  
He wore his white, richly decorated coat and Laurent knew exactly what that meant.

Laurent held his breath, his heart hammered in panic against his chest and every single fiber of his body was tense.  
He wanted to scream and run away from his Uncle right way to his brother Auguste.  
But he couldn’t…

„Laurent? My dearest nephew, where are you already hanging around?“, his uncle asked into the room, his voice sounded warm and caring, but Laurent knew better. He could hear it in his head. The voices from him were loud and aggressive. Louder and more aggressive than usual and exactly this shifted Laurent even more in fear.

The steps echoed through the bedroom. His Uncle walked around Laurents bed and he stopped right in front of him.

“There you are my dear, what are you doing on the floor? You will catch a cold”, his uncle said calmly.  
But Laurent wouldn’t give him an answer.

>>This spoiled brat, does he really think he can hide from me? Or his investigation?!<<

“It’s time for your investigation again”, his uncle told him.  
Laurent, however, didn’t listen, inside his head he screamed and cries but he would not show anything of his true emotions to his uncle.

>>Ungrateful brat, be glad that someone even cares about you and your fascinating pure elegance. You unthankful creature.<<

His Uncle grabbed around Laurents narrow upper arm and forced him up on his feets, then he pushed Laurent forward and followed him.

In his head, Laurent tried to push his uncles voices aside, instead to listen to them he tried to concentrate on his plan, he had to leave this house and he had to try it now. Laurent thought, his Uncle would was slowly getting more and more into his own safety about his experiments with him and with that he gets so much more careless about guards and stuff.  
And if Laurent is right about this, he has to try to escape today. Especially since he hears what his Uncle planned in his own mind.

Laurent was so glad that his Uncle didn’t know about his “gift” – For him it’s more like a course, he hated it but sometimes it was usefull to hear the thoughts and feelings of others.

“Open the door”, his uncle demanded sharply and Laurent nodded, open up the door to the basement and steps into the cold room.  
“Now sit down on the chair, you know how it works”, he continue and looked at him in a strange way.  
Laurent nodded again, he made a step forward and stopped, turning around to his uncle who prepared the table for today with sharp knives and other things, that no one would use for a normal “investigation” in the medicine.

Laurent inhale deeply, closes his eyes and going through his plan again.

Now or never.

With a quick movement he went to his uncles medical table and took a scalpel from it, he turns around and stabbed his uncle in the neck with it – He probably had missed the carotid artery, but that didn’t matter to Laurent. He only wants to make sure his uncle is distracted.

“You bastard of an Angel! You pest, why would you do that? I spent all those years in you and you thank me like that?”, his uncle shouted angrily at him and groped over the table for some bandage.

Laurent still stand silent, knocked over another table – to make sure his uncle can’t follow him quickly – and then he fled from the basement, upwards into his freedom.

On the way out he was lucky to meet no guards and a small smile came over his lips. He was right, his uncle became more reckless over the time with the guards and the experiments on him. Quickly he ran up the stairs and pushed the door open and ran out into his freedom.

The cool night air was burning in his lungs as he inhaled it deeply and it made him a little dizzy but it didn’t stop him from escaping. He kept running straight ahead, further way from his uncles house.  
And far away from his big brother, who never noticed any of the experiments and the abusive of his uncle.  
And probably, Auguste won’t notice any of this… His Uncle will make up a story to explain why Laurent left the house when he came back from his army.

Tears gathered in Laurents eyes, but he fought them back. Now was definitely not the time for sentimentality, he had to get out of range. His uncle would certainly send out a searching guard for his most precious piece in his household and when he get caught, he will never see the daylight again, this is for sure.

Laurent ran further and further into the forest and found himself a little deeper at a small clearing. He leaned exhausted against a tree and tried to get his breathing back under control. Trembling he let himself slide down the trunk and pulled his legs closer to his body, carefully he gathered his last strength and forces his wings into a physically state and put them around his small body for protection.

In this state nobody would be able to hurt him if he rested here for a moment, even if his head told him to keep going on because he was far from safe. But Laurent was clearly way too exhausted and tired, the last abusive experiments had taken him physically in a bad state and he was no longer as fit as he was used to.

But unfortunately the peaceful moment didn’t last long, because Laurent raised his head in alarm as he heard something.  
That can’t be true, what is another person doing here. He closed his eyes, his body tensed and he tried to concentrate on the daring voices in his head.  
But it was difficult to understand these voices, there were loud but also… unclear and there was another thing, the emotions, there were so much louder than the thoughts from this person. It all shows up in a painful pressure in his head and Laurent pressed his hands against his temples.

>>God, why are you so loud?<< He hissed painfully in his thoughts to the voices and the emotions. The first tears, which he held back for so long, stole themselves out from the corners of his eyes and ran down his sharp cheeks.

The voices and the emotions became louder and louder, until Laurent couldn’t stand it any longer. He had the feeling that his head would burst into thousands of pieces; he had never noticed anything so bad and loud in his entire life. Even his uncle wasn’t that brutal.  
He lifted his head slightly as a shadow formed in front of him, he looked up into the face of a young man who looked at him with warm and caring brown eyes.

And from this person came those voices? Laurent couldn’t understand this.

“What are you doing here, little Angel?”, he asked him and tilted his head.

Laurent didn’t really know how to react, so he took his hands away from his head and looked the man in front of him, he gave him a cold glance and tries to show no emotions to him. He stayed silent and put his arms around himself and pulled his legs closer against his body. His wings had already become his shadows again; and so his only physical protection from this stranger had dissolved.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you”, the stranger said and carefully stretched out his arm to the Angel, but he shrugged away immediately.

“I see you don’t want to be touched”, the man said to him and rose slowly up back on his feets. “You know, I know a place where you will be safe and get healing, it’s a special place for Angels”, he added: “Will you come with me?”

Laurent shook his head energetically but unfortunately he got a little dizzy and lost his balance, he tilted slightly to the side and could just catch himself with his left arm. A hellish pain went through him and he let out a quiet painful noise.

The other man had followed this attentively, than he said gently: “Please, let me help you, you are badly wounded and not in a good condition, I can see that.”

Laurent looked at him mockingly. He knew for himself how fit he was and he would prove that to the stranger, he will be fine by his own. He didn’t need the help of this man or this special place!  
So resolutely he stood up and slightly bent away, his body didn’t seem to want to play this game any longer and so he simply took the rest he needed.

It turned black in front of Laurent eyes and he fell…  
The only thing he felt was how he was caught by something strong and warm


	2. Awake and Alive

>>I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith<<  
Skillet, Awake and Alive

Laurent blinked weakly as he woke up, his eyes slowly getting used to the bright light in this room.

Room?

Laurent suddenly opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling. He tried to sit up, but he didn’t succeed, he was not able to gather the necessary physical strength. Frustrated, he let out a low quiet growl.

Where was he?  
Did his uncle manage it to get him back after his escape?  
Had he found him and now locked him up in the basement?

Laurent briefly held back the tears and closed his eyes. No, it can’t be. He was safe, he had managed it to get out of the house without leaving a trace to follow. It coulnd’t be true, he wasn’t brought back. His escaping wasn’t supposed to end like this!

He felt a panic building up in his body, his chest felt heavier with every breath he took and became more and more hectic and painful for him. Laurent tried to concentrate on something else, something in this room, maybe another voice? He tries to spot another voice in this room. A single thought. Just an emotion.

But he couldn’t hear a damn thing  
Everything stays in silence and Laurents panic continues to build up inside of him, he closed his eyes and pictures he didn’t want to see nor remember them, appears in front of his closed eyes.

“Please...No”, he mumbled fragilely and felt by now how exhausting speaking was for him. His vocal chords hurt and his neck felt rough. Every spoken word felts like he was slitting his throat from the inside.

He wanted to comfort his throat with his own hand by touching and massaging it a little, but he couldn’t move his damn body and that frightend him.  
And it getting worse and worse with every second.

Laurent forced himself to concentrate now on his own body so he can move finally, at least for stitting up in the bed.  
With all his strength he could gather, he finally managed it.  
He sat up and felt promptly dizzy, he supported himself with his right arm on the side and led his hand to his temple to massage his head a little. He also tries to calm himself down, because with all the panic inside him, the urge to flee and scream grew more and more.  
The feeling seems to eat him up from the inside out. He felt terribly uncomfortable in his own skin and he has no idea what he could try out more.

Damn, now of all times his whole body abandoned him.

Carefully he started another attempt to sit upright. After a few strenuous attempts… it finally worked out. He grabbed the blanket around him at one corner and tore if off his body. This time he tried to get to sit of the edge of the bed to get up from it. He managed it but also has to deal with the consequenes now.  
A wave of dizziness overpowerd him and he tripped straight out of the bed and fell to the ground. He had tried in the falling to hold on something but it was too late, instead he had only throw the lamp with him, which came rumbling and clanging down onto the floor.

His action should not remain undiscovered anyway, because that awakened the unknown man from the forest, who seemed to stayed here the whole night and Laurent just noticed him right now. And with his awakening, a dark presence flooded Laurents mind, he never sensed something like that before.

The man stood up from his seat and quickly went over to Laurent, he kneeld before him and wanted to touch him on his upper arm and help him up, but Laurent scared back, narrowed his icy blue eyes to threatening slits and looked at him dangerously. He tries to speak with his eyes to him, tells him that he should better not near him or touch him.  
And it seemed to work, because the stranger raised his hands and looked at him apologetically.

“Sorry, I won't hurt you, I promise, I just wanted to help you up.”

Laurent looked towards him suspiciously, his gaze was still hardened in the hoping the man would get scared of him, get up and just leave him alone.

But the opposite was the case.

The man stood up but he still tried to make a nice gesture to Laurent by reaching out his hand to him and offer him to help him up.  
Laurent didn’t looked at him, instead he sensed the dark presence again, now stronger. It was like it was coming from the man in front of him.

But this can’t be true.  
He could hear the thoughts of him. The true thoughts, the one about how badly he wanted to help Laurent.

“Come, I’ll help you back on your feet”, he said with a warm voice and smiled encouragingly at him.

Laurent, however, remained stubborn. He turned his gaze away from the man and lifted himself back to his feets. Just like he did it back than as there met in the forest. He was still weak and he could feel his body rebelling against his action as he stand but Laurent didn’t care, only over his corpse he would let someone touch him or help him.  
He supported himself a little with his hand behind his back on the bedside table and caught the stranger again with his cold gaze.

“Well, as you like, you can of course try to help yourself,” he said shrugging his shoulders and went back to the sofa where he had slept but instead of sitting down there, he went over to a small cupboard, opened it and took out a small water bottle, then he went back to Laurent and handed it to him.

“You have to drink, your body needs it”, he said soft to him.

Laurent shook his head. Only because he said it, doesn’t mean he has too.

“It’s not poisoned, if you worry about this.”

You Idiot. He knew that the water wasn’t poisoned, after all he had been thinking until now wether Laurent could think that and if he should tell him that.  
Stubbornly he stood there and gaze, he didn’t even try to take the bottle from he. He didn’t want too. For Laurent it was a sign of weakness and he won’t be like that in front of this man.

Sighing, the man let his head hung, some dark brown curly strands falling into his forehead.

>>This will definitely be more strenuous than previously assumed. Otherwise the angels were never so stubborn when they came here, but this one rased the bar massivel. Its somehow annoying but also interesting. I am curious where this will led.<<

Laurents eyes grew big when he heard the thoughts of him.  
The angels? So there had to be more here? Where was he exactly? In a lab again? Were there more of the disgusting kind like his uncle?  
He wish he could create more space between them, so he could flee. Ran through the door, away from this place, from this strange man with this difficult thoughts, emotions and presence. 

And than the door opened.

“Damen, I see our little new arrival is awake?”  
Another man entered the room, he was also tanned and had a big warm grin on his face, his hair was short and black. At first glance, he looked very much like the other man, Damen.  
Laurent fixed the other stranger with cool blue eyes.

“Yes he is, but unfortunately he refuses to drink and any help from me”, Damen said and threw the bottle carelessly onto the bed.  
“Hm, that’s bad”, he mumbled and looked at the clipboard he was holding in his hand, he turned the page and looked up to Laurent.  
“I am Nikandros by the way, and that Is Damen, if you haven’t the time to ask for his name or was he rude again and didn’t say something?”, he said jokingly and winked at Laurent, who was pretty much confused about Nikandros behavior.  
Damen rolled his eyes in annoyance but smiled softly at Nikandros. “It was a rough night, we didn’t had the time to introduce us.”  
“Understand.”  
Nikandros looked at Damen and his eyes speak something Laurent couldn’t really figure out what it was exactly. He only could hear the thoughts of him, he thought about Laurent and his health and how to tell Damen some uncomfortable informations.  
Laurent decided not to care much about this, he didn’t figure out any sense of the thoughts from Nikandros, so he focused on the bottle of water on the bed and took it. He sat down with it on the floor and opened the bottle, led it to his lips and took the first sip of the cool liquid.  
His throat burned when it got in touch with the water and he didn’t want to think about the pain when he has to swallow this. He closed his eyes and finally drank the bottle quickly empty.

He stand the bottle away and laid his head back against the bedside.  
That was good.  
He sighed a little and tries to hear what Nikandros and Damen talked about but he couldn’t figure out what the talk, it doesn’t make sense to him.  
Nikandros told Damen something about his wounds. New and old ones. Laurent was slightly afraid about how much Nikandros knew about him and his body.  
Than there talk turned into another topic. About Laurents stay here. And this one didn’t end up like Laurent has planned in his head.

That can’t be true, why couldn’t he just go to the other angels here? Why couldn’t he just leave this place? He was halfway healthy, he could just walk and look for something else to stay. He also can take care of himself. He was fine alone! He ever was.

He heard that Nikandros left the room and Laurent was now alone with Damen again, who stood there and sighed, than he turned around and looked at Laurent.

“How much did you hear?”

No answer.

“I thought so. You will stay here until tomorrow and than you will come with me. It is the best for you.”

Laurent was slightly shocked about the fact that Damens mood just fell so deep. His thoughts wasn’t that caring anymore and he was… somehow pretty exhausted. It was like a shadow over Damens mind who beat down his clear and positive thoughts from before.

Somehow Laurent wondered about what was wrong with Damen but also he shouldn’t care about him.  
For what and why?  
He didn’t even know him that good, so why think about him?

“I will stay the night with you, if something should happen you can wake me up, that’s no problem,” Damen explained to him and smiled warmly at him.  
Laurent knew that Damen has to force himself to smile, he seems so unhappy about it but it seems that it has another reason why he felt like this right now. He could sense that Damen was insecure and felt a pressure in his mind out of nowhere.

Laurent was a little torn about the whole situation, he could judge Damen insanely bad, on the one hand he seemd so prudent and calm, he also had what others would describe as caring and somehow anxious but on the other side he had something gloomy hanging over him, something that lay over him like a dark shadow and drag him into a conflict.

The blonde angel decided to say nothing, then he lifted himself back on his legs and crawled back into the bed. He grabbed the blanket at one end and pulled it over himself, he was far too confused with his own emotions and the strong emotional presence from Damen and his thoughts that were hard to get to a sense.

It got Laurent down.  
Not knowing what to prepare for, what to expect with Damen and not to know who he really was.  
Normally it was easy for Laurent to look behind every person but Damen was so opaque for him that it is almost frustrating for Laurent.

“I will leave you alone but I have a request for you,” Damen said. “Talk to me tomorrow, at least try it, that would make many things so much easier for both of us.”

Damen was gone and with him the dark presence that spread more and more in this room with every minute.

What was happening here?


End file.
